Stupid love song
by i.was.born.this.way
Summary: Lisbon really hates that song.


**SONG:**

**Lena**

**Satellite**

**

* * *

**

LISBON POV

* * *

Jane Jane Jane. Always Jane.

He is really pain in the ass.

Come on! He couldn't do stupid things like that.

We are adults.

***radio*And now it's time for beautiful song about love. It's name is Satellite. And it's for beautiful woman with green eyes – just as anonymus that call us said. Good listening. radio***

Great.

Song about love.

It was long time ago when I was in love.

I mean sure there was something between Mashburn and me but nothing serious. And I didn't love him. He was just for .. hmm fun. Yeah. Well it was all Jane's fault. And now it's again. Jane Jane Jane. Always Jane.

Relax Teresa, relax and listen to the musiic. Don't think about Jane...

**I went everywhere for you  
I even did my hair for you  
I bought new underwear, they're blue  
And I wore 'em just the other day  
**

I went everywhere for Jane. I mean not because of love (haha) but because it's my job.

Damn, I think about Jane again!

Let my thoughts fly away.

I have new haircut. It's frufru and I love it. I'm sure Jane like it too. What? I don't care what he thinks. I really don't.

Hm. I have new underwear. Blue. And I wore it just other day at work. I had it under white blouse but nobody saw it (Thanks God). I will be really ashmed if Jane .. Stop Teresa!

**Love, you know I'll fight for you  
I left on the porch light for you  
Whether you are sweet or cruel  
I'm gonna love you either way  
**

I really hate that song.

No, really. Why would you love someone if he is cruel? Sweetness is ok, but cruelness? No way. Well on the other side Jane could be cruel and I .. What ?

This song is stupid.

**Love, oh, love, I gotta tell you how I feel about you  
'Cause I, oh, I can't go a minute without your love  
Like a satellite, I'm in an orbit all the way around you  
And I would fall out into the night  
Can't go a minute without your love.**

Damn. Who needs love? I'm not in love and I'm happy.

Well, most of the time.

**Love, I got it bad for you  
I saved the best I have for you  
You sometimes make me sad and blue  
Wouldn't have it any other way**

Why would you love someone that make you sad ? I hate when people are sad.

Specially Jane.. It makes me sad. And blue. Wait Jane makes me sad ? Of course. Friends care about each other right? Anyway, I love blue colour. Jane's eyes are beautiful blue color. No, no no. They are just blue.

I'm sure song is not about that.

**Love, my aim is straight and true  
Cupid's arrow is just for you  
I even painted my toe nails for you  
I did it just the other day**

I hate love. I hate Jane.

**Love, oh, love, I gotta tell you how I feel about you  
'Cause I, oh, I can't go a minute without your love  
Like a satellite I'm in an orbit all the way around you  
And I would fall out into the night  
Can't go a minute without your love  
Oh, love, I gotta tell you how I feel about you  
'Cause I, oh, I can't go a minute without your love  
**  
I really do.

**Where you go, I'll follow  
You set the pace, we'll take it fast and slow  
I'll follow in your way,  
You got me, you got me  
A force more powerful than gravity  
It's physics, there's no escape  
**  
Well, Maybe it isn't so bad. You know, feeling when you're in love. In my life I've been just once. And it was amazing. Funny I have almost the same feeling when I'm with Jane.

I'm kidding.

Am I?

**Love, my aim is straight and true  
Cupid's arrow is just for you  
I even painted my toe nails for you  
I did it just the other day**

Sure I am.

I mean I and Jane.

Never.

We are really good friends.

And he is pain in the ass.

**Love, oh, love, I gotta tell you how I feel about you  
'Cause I, oh, I can't go a minute without your love  
Like a satellite I'm in orbit all the way around you  
And I would fall out into the night  
Can't go a minute without your  
Love, oh, love, I gotta tell you how I feel about you  
'Cause I, oh, I can't go a minute without your love  
Love, love, love, love, love**

Damn song. I'm gonna turn off this radio.

Because I'm not in love.

With nobody.

Exept my job.

And Jane.. NO!

Wow, I really need a cup of coffe.

* * *

**My third story. **

**If you want something more fluffy(and better) read story Kiss on the cheek :)**


End file.
